Tawny's Adventure
by FanRaptor
Summary: Tawny gets kidnapped for protesting a land developement. Ren, her siblings, Twitty and Bean team up to rescue Tawny. Some highlights:
1. The Taking of Tawny

Tawny's Big Adventure  
  
Part 1-The Taking of Tawny  
Tawny lifted her protest sign into the air and shouted a chant. She'd written several, all set to the tunes of popular music. All the better to have her people remember. And the public.  
She shouted louder and the crowd responded. Perfect. Thank you, Ren. Thank you for finding the Saul Alinsky book and pointing me to the rhyming dictionary on the Web. Thank you Lewis and Twitty for your covert operations. Thank you Bean for tech support.  
Kenny Landtear listened to the chanting and groaned. His dismay grew as three more media vans pulled up and disgorged reporters. He panned the limo's camera and saw five teens. One was a tall woman with long dark hair. She carried herself with a poise and elegance beyond her years. And she dressed that way. He looked at a short male with dark curly hair. He had the look of a intelligent troublemaker. The blond male standing next to him looked like an average kid. But there was another male, a short guy who looked like a child, but whose eyes radiated intelligence.  
But the one who angered him was Tawny. Tawny Dean, the teenage super activist. She was lovely, intelligent and passionate. Not as elegant as the tall one, but she had a dangerous combination of passion and intelligence.  
She must be stopped. Or I can't build a telemarketing call center on the land where an old church and playground are now. He picked up his cell phone and hit a key.  
"Send the pussycat to catch the tawny bird." he said.   
Several causally dressed men in dark sunglasses deployed. One drove a nondescript car while the others followed Tawny.   
Tawny walked away from Ren and her companions in order to work the crowd. Just then the kidnapper's car pulled up. Hands reached out and grabbed Tawny.  
Tawny screamed and tossed what looked like a miniature dreamcatcher into the air. The amulet soared up and landed in the pocket of Ren's blouse.  
"Tawny!" shouted Lewis. He ran toward the car, mounting his bicycle on the way.  
The car started to move. But the thick crowd allowed Lewis to close. He tossed a length of rope with a hook he kept for adventures. The hook caught on the car's bumper.  
Ren saw the abduction. She quickly scanned the area and saw a reporter getting into a media van. She sprinted to the van.  
"They're kidnapping Tawny!" she yelled. "Follow that car!"  
"What a story!" cried the reporter. "Let's go."  
Ren and Twitty leapt into the van as it took off in pursuit.  
A henchman tossed some firecrackers into the crowd. They ran away and the car accelerated, tires squealing. The rope jerked, nearly throwing Lewis off his bike.   
"No!" screamed Ren. "Lewis, no!"  
The kidnapper's car turned right. Lewis smiled and veered left, gaining speed. At the correct time, he turned right. The result was a bike heading for the center of the car's trunk. The bike touched the bumper and Lewis leapt over the handlebars and onto the trunk deck.  
Tawny saw this performance and shouted,  
"Go, Lewis!"  
"Boyfriend thinks he's a hero." sneered one of her captors.   
Lewis clung to an antenna shaped like a wing. He fished in his backpack and brought out a sack of overripe fruit. It had been meant for Tawny hecklers. He crawled toward the sunroof.  
The sunroof opened and a henchman appeared.  
"Eat this, monkey-boy!" cried Lewis as he shoved an overripe banana into the man's mouth. Brown banana pulp cascaded down the man's chin. Lewis then rammed an overripe tomato square into his nose. Juice flew. Next he mashed a hot pepper across the bridge of his nose. Pulp, liquid and seeds flowed into his cheeks and eyes. He fell back into the car, moaning in pain.  
"I'll get him.," said the other man.  
Another head popped out of the sunroom.  
"Barbecue!" shouted Lewis, ramming an overripe apple into the man's mouth. He followed with a moldy orange to the nose and jammed a hot pepper in both eyes. The man moaned and fell back into the car on top of the other henchman.  
Lewis reached down inside the car to grab Tawny's hand. Then an overhanging tree branch caught a backpack strap and swept him away.  
Ren leapt out of the media van and ran to Lewis. Twitty followed.   
Lewis was on hands and knees, fists pounding the ground.  
"Tawny, Tawny." he cried.  
"Lewis, we need to go." said Ren.  
"She's right." added Twitty.  
Ren and Twitty gently helped Lewis to his feet. They told the police what had happened. Then Ren's parents picked them up and took them home. 


	2. Lewis Strikes Back

Part 2-Lewis Strikes Back  
Tawny found herself in a small, dark room with a TV and VCR. The door creaked open and single figure approached.  
"We meet at last." sneered Kenny Landtear. "My little girlie Abbie Hoffman."  
"Better Abbie Hoffman than Darth Vader." she fired back.  
"Charming to the last." commented Landtear.  
"Go ahead and send your ransom note." said Tawny defiantly. "I left a instructions to not pay."  
"Ransom?" replied Landtear. "That's so clich‚. I have something much better."  
"Like what?" demanded Tawny.   
"Pysch correction." he replied.   
"Brainwashing?" she inquired.  
"Must we be so crude?" exclaimed Landtear.   
"You're sick!" shouted Tawny.  
"You are." replied Landtear. "Girls your age should think about things like boy bands, clothes and makeup. Not protest marches."  
"It won't work." said Tawny.  
"Why, little one?" asked Landtear.   
"My cause is just." she replied. "And my Lewis will come for me. And his sister Ren, his friend Twitty and Ren's friend Bean."  
"Ah, young love and idealism." sighed Landtear. "How pathetic. I will correct you and build my telemarketing center. From there I will rule the ad biz!"  
"You'll be on the menu at Your Toast!" shouted Tawny.  
"Activate boy band tape." he spoke. The TV turned on and boy band music videos played. ***  
Once inside his room, Lewis spoke to Twitty.   
"Someone's gonna pay!" said Lewis.  
"Lewis, you're really upset-" replied Twitty.  
"Can it, Twitty." snapped Lewis. "We're rescuing Tawny."  
"Ok." replied Twitty.  
Both Lewis and Twitty feverishly complied information for several hours. Then they hit a snag.  
"None of this makes any sense." said Twitty.  
"For sure." replied Lewis.  
"We need help." sighed Twitty.  
"We'll get some." said Lewis. He went to his computer and logged onto AOL. His buddy list showed that Velociraptor was online.  
"Who's Velociraptor?" asked Twitty.  
"A guy who helps me with my math and science homework." answered Lewis. "He's old but cool.". He typed a greeting into the instant message box.  
LewisDodger: Hello, Velociraptor.  
Velociraptor: Hello, LewisDodger. What's up?  
LewisDodger: Somebody kidnapped Tawny!  
Velociraptor: That's not nice. She's a neat gal.  
LewisDodger: We need help.  
Velociraptor: Ok. What do you need?  
LewisDodger: I did a bunch of recon and have some intel.  
Velociraptor: Wait. Who did this?  
LewisDodger: Kenny Landtear  
Velociraptor: Figures. No morals.  
LewisDodger: You know this guy?  
Velociraptor: Unfortunately. I was his chief scientist for 4 years. Yuck.  
LewisDodger: Cool.  
Velociraptor: Gotten any ransom demands?  
LewisDodger: No  
Velociraptor: Makes sense. He has a pile of money. He's probably brainwashing her. Trying to change her so she won't lead any more marches.  
LewisDodger: Any idea where?  
Velociraptor: Try 1267 Loak street. That's where my lab once was. I'm sending you the building plans and photos.  
LewisDodger: Thank you.  
Velociraptor: No prob. Anything to nail that creep.  
Lewis disconnected and said to Twitty,  
"Move out."  
After scamming several motorists, Lewis and Twitty arrived at 1267 Loak street. Using Velociraptor's map, they came to a window and peered in. There was Tawny, tied to a chair. She had wires coming from her head and in front of her was a video monitor. Twitty pulled out some binoculars and zoomed in.  
"They're making her watch boy band music videos." said Twitty.   
"Brainwashing." said Lewis through gritted teeth. "Let's go." He and Lewis unlimbered baseball bats.  
They crept carefully through the corridors to Tawny's prison. They arrived at the door and burst in, calling for Tawny. But there was no response from the seated figure.   
"I don't like this." said Twitty.  
Lewis moved closer.  
"It's a dummy." he said. "We've been had."  
Secret doors in the walls opened and Dobermans leapt out. Lewis and Twitty ran out the door, dogs in hot pursuit. They turned a corner and saw a man.   
"Hit the floor." came a calm but forceful command.  
The boys complied. The man raised a weapon and held down the trigger. A series of soft, rapid pops sounded. The dogs all went down.  
"You can get up." he said.  
Lewis and Twitty both rose. Both stared at his weapon, a flat, black shotgun style weapon with a 12 gauge barrel and what looked like 4 drum magazines ahead of the trigger guard.  
"I am Velociraptor." said the man in a normal adult voice. "My weapon is a Mark 65 all purpose nonlethal gun."  
"What?" asked Twitty.  
"The dogs are not hurt." continued Velociraptor. "They are stunned."  
"Where'd you get that gun?" asked Lewis.  
"Made it for the Recon Marines." answered Velociraptor. "Tawny convinced me to try something like this. To save lives."  
"Wow." said Twitty.  
"She is very charismatic." replied Velociraptor. "Someday she'll be President."  
Twitty and Lewis stared.  
"I'll take you two home." said Velociraptor. "Next time do a better job of planning. And get some help from your family." 


	3. Crouching Ren, Hidden Bean

Level 3-Crouching Ren, Hidden Bean  
Ren and Bean closed the door to Ren's room. Ren collapsed on the bed and started to cry. Bean moved over and put his hand on her shoulder. He was feeling terrible, but Ren needed comfort. He thought of speaking, but demurred. Talk would come later.   
A short while later, Ren recovered. She looked at Bean.  
"We're getting Tawny back." said Ren.  
Bean smiled. He loved the normal Ren.  
"There's a dreamcatcher in your shirt pocket." said Bean.   
Ren pulled out the dreamcatcher and inspected it. It had a paper wrapped around it. Ren removed it and saw it had writing. She read it to Bean.  
"If Tawny is in trouble, please read the incantation on the dreamcatcher and help will come. Signed Holly, Rose and Alissa."  
"Cool." said Bean. "Let's do it."  
"Ok." said Ren, sounding dubious. "Here goes."  
"'Zippty bam, zippty bop, zippty boo, '"  
"'May the Great Bird of the Galaxy fly away with you.''  
"Huh?" asked Bean.  
"So not what I expected." stated Ren.  
Both Ren and Bean felt a strange sensation of dislocation. The surroundings went dark. Then the darkness faded.  
"Cool, Ren!" exclaimed Bean. "You teleported us to my house."  
"I did?" asked Ren.  
Two people walked into the room.  
"Mom, Dad!" said Bean  
"Welcome, Ren Stevens." said Bean's mother. "You are seeking Tawny."  
"Yes." replied Ren.  
"We will help you." spoke Bean's father. "As you brother Lewis has imagined, we are aliens. We have technology to make us look human so that we may hide among you."  
"Ok." said Ren. "But why Tawny and I?"  
"Because you and her are important to us. Tawny will be President and you will be her chief of staff. She will be the first woman President and you the first female chief of staff. You both will preside over first contact. We are the race you will contact."  
"That's heavy." said Ren.  
"It is also time for Bean's coming of age ceremony." added his father. "He must go on a quest. That quest is the rescue of Tawny."  
Bean replied with burst of words in his alien tongue.   
"That was 'yes, sir' in English." stated his mother.  
Bean's parents loaded Ren and Bean with alien gadgets.  
"Go forth to victory." said both of Bean's parents. Then Ren and Bean were back in the Stevens house.  
"Neato." said Bean.  
"I'm not used to the alien stuff." said Ren. "So give me a little time to recover."  
"Sure." replied Bean.  
After awhile Ren said,  
"Let's do it."  
"Ok." replied Ren.  
"Put your hands on the device and think about what you need to rescue Tawny." said Bean. "You may feel strange for awhile. But it will go away."  
Ren and Bean put their hands on two alien devices and thought. Ren felt tingles in her mind. The sensation spread to her body. After a time she opened her eyes.  
She was no longer clad in blouse and skirt. Instead she wore form fitting black sweatpants, a black T-shirt and black tennis shoes. Over her back a boken (wooden Japanese sword) was slung. Her belt was brimming with useful spy gadgets.  
"Cool!" exclaimed Bean.   
"What's all this stuff?" she asked.  
"Useful gadgets." answered Bean. 'Don't worry, you know how to use them and the boken. It's inside your head."  
"How about you?" asked Ren.  
"Psi powers." said Bean. He gestured. Ren and her desk both rose. "And a baseball bat."  
"Let's find Tawny."  
Bean looked at Ren's computer. The screen flashed as he hit a series of databases rapidly. And he never touched the machine, nor did the keys move. ***  
In their new location, Landtear faced Tawny.  
"'My cause is just.'" he mocked. "'My Lewis will come for me.'" He paused  
"Your Lewis is a pathetic moron. He and his equally stupid companion Twitty. Now there's a real twit."  
"Pot, kettle, black." replied Tawny. "At least he came. And he's got something you don't have."  
"Like what?" asked Landtear.  
"A spine!" exploded Tawny.   
"That's rich." replied Landtear. "Really rich. Since I provide telemarketing jobs for miserable people like you."  
"Spare me." said Tawny scornfully. "Interrupting someone's dinner to sell them useless junk? Some job."  
"It's a living." responded Landtear.   
"Some living." said Tawny acidly. "All those Web sites about tormenting telemarketers? What other job has that?"  
"Enough!!" screamed Landtear. "Your juvenile logic disgusts me! Let's see how much you fight after listening to hours of whiny country music. Roll tape!" ***  
Ren and Bean dropped silently from the sky into an alley adjacent to the building where Tawny was.  
"Just like Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon." remarked Ren.  
Both crept to a door. Bean tried it. It was unlocked.  
"Too easy." said Bean.  
"I agree." replied Ren.  
The two crept down a dark hallway to a door at the far end. Light seeped from the door cracks.  
They burst in and saw a chair, in front of which sat a TV and video player. Ren took out her electrobinoculars and viewed the seat.  
"Still warm." she said, setting the viewer to DNA analysis mode. "Tawny's DNA. She was here."  
"How did they know we were coming?" asked Bean. "We flew invisibly.  
"Bad luck, perhaps." said Ren.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Bean. Ren nodded.  
They both heard a whine and saw several platforms descend from the ceiling.  
"Bad guys descending from the ceiling." commented Ren. "Original."  
They watched a larger platform descend as well. On it was a young woman wearing punk clothes and excessive makeup. She spoke.  
"Greetings Renbo and Beanstomper. We meet for the first time."  
"Why do they always have to be so melodramatic?" sighed Ren.  
"I am Avril of Landtear." said the young woman. "Resistance is futile. You will be telemarketed."  
"Up yours!" shouted Bean "Foolish child!" roared Avril of Landtear. "You will become one with the Kenny."  
"No." replied Ren.  
"Who are you to speak like that?" demanded Avril of Landtear.  
"I'm your worst nightmare." said Ren, drawing her boken.  
"My skater boys will teach you manners." boomed Avril of Landtear. "Seize them!"  
A horde of teen boys on skates charged Ren and Bean. Ren selected the leader and leapt high. She twisted in mid-air and stuck the leader from above. Another cut with the boken felled the leader's guard.   
Bean pulled out a small cylinder and touched it at a certain spot. It extended from both ends, becoming a fighting staff. He expertly swung the staff, mowing the skater boys down like grass.  
Soon Ren and Ben had knocked out all the skater boys. Both Ren and bean now stood before Avril of Landtear, weapons ready.  
"Next!" called Ren.  
"Insufferable insects!" bellowed Avril of Landtear. "Brittany clones, attack!!"  
Secret doors slid open and in charged a horde of scantily dressed blondes.   
"Houston, we have a problem." said Bean.  
Ren struck fast and hard with her boken. Clones went down, but the herd seemed endless. Then one seized her weapon and disarmed her.  
Ren did a high backflip and landed away from the crowd. She thought and the boken flew to her hand.  
"It's clobberin time!" she exclaimed.  
Ren pointed her sword outward and began to spin. When she was a spinning blur, she moved into the crowd of clones. Soon the clones flew like sparks from a wheel.  
Bean was almost overwhelmed. His fighting stick mowed the clones down like grass, but still they came.  
He crouched and thought. A wave of telekinetic force propelled Bean up. The clones that had been piling on burst away like water ejected from a fountain. He twisted and saw a tower from which many clones issued. The replicator. He thought again and flew toward the replicator tower, fighting stick extended like a spear. The pole struck the tower, wrecking it. White sparks gushed from ruined machinery.  
Ren's dervish move was working. The clones tossed aside by her boken now crashed into other clones and clearing the way. The way to Avril of Landtear.   
Ren came to a clear space and stopped her spin. A trail of unconscious clones lay behind her. Bean was neutralizing the rest.  
"Don't make this complicated." she said. "Surrender now."  
"Never!" she roared.  
"As you wish." responded Ren. Ren charged  
Avril of Landtear whipped out two large barrel full auto handguns and fired. A swarm of high velocity hockey pucks headed for Ren.  
Ren saw the pucks coming as a horde of black blurs. Then they slowed to a crawl. She saw the rippling of the shock waves torn in the air by the projectile's passage. It was easy to dodge most and parry a few with her weapon.   
Avril of Landtear swung the weapons to track Ren in slow motion. Ren struck the right gun with her boken and it lazily fell. Another stroke dispatched the left weapon. A flying kick sent Avril of Landtear to the floor. Ren landed slowly, drift down as if wearing a parachute. Then time resumed its normal flow.  
"Had enough?" asked Ren.   
Avril of Landtear tried to rise. Ren clubbed her down.  
"I guess not." said Ren.  
Avril of Landtear tried to get up, but could not. Ren reached in her tool belt and pulled out a makeup remover cloth.  
"Let's see what's under there." she said, wiping Avril of Landtear's cheek. The flesh melted where the cloth had touched her face.  
"I'm melting!" screamed Avril of Landtear.   
Ren and Bean watched in horror as Avril of Landtear melted down.  
"Let's go, Ren." said Bean. 


	4. The Tin Lizzie Strikes

Part 4-The Tin Lizzie Strikes  
"You moved me again." said Tawny to Landtear.  
"Yes." stated Landtear. "I protect my assets."  
"How sweet." replied Tawny sarcastically. "And I thought was a person. What a shock."  
"It's business." stated Landtear.  
"And I thought there was more to life than commerce." said Tawny acidly. "Where do I get these strange ideas?"  
"Don't pull that with me, brat." sneered Landtear.  
"Feeling insecure?" asked Tawny. "Mad that Ren and Bean trashed your clone army?"  
"Shut up!" exploded Landtear.  
"It's going to get worse." said Tawny. "Next you'll have Ren, Bean, Twitty, and Donny attacking. Plus Gaia knows who else."  
"I will prevail!" said Landtear.  
"Or we can strike a deal." responded Tawny.  
"Interesting." said Landtear. "What are the terms?"  
"Let me go and build your telemarketing center elsewhere." she said. "I won't press charges and I'll say it was a misunderstanding."  
"Really?" replied Landtear. "I go away, leave you alone and you'll forget all about it?"  
"Yes." said Tawny. "All I want is the church and playground intact. Nothing else "How touching." stated Landtear.   
"I mean it." replied Tawny. "That clone army cost a lot. Plus you'll be facing kidnapping charges. And a bigger group of angry people is after you now. Your brainwashing attempts have failed and will fail. Take my deal and we both win."  
"Never!" screamed Landtear. "I am the juggernaut Kenny. The inexorable, the unstoppable. I will not be thwarted by insolent teenyboppers!"  
Tawny sighed and said.  
"Big egos."  
"Computer, run bubble gum music video sequence." said Landtear as he stomped out of the room.   
The video screen in front of Tawny came to life.  
Outside Tawny's prison, Landtear talked to a robot resembling Hillary Duff.  
"Destroy the targets downloaded into you and return." said Landtear.  
"I'll be back." replied the Tin Lizzie. The robot turned and left.  
Ren and Bean paused in their treetop to treetop floating to rest.  
"What a battle." said Bean.  
"Yes." replied Ren.  
The tree shook.   
Ren and Bean floated down to the ground some distance away. She scanned with her electrobinoculars.  
"It's a robot that looks like Hillary Duff." said Ren. "Protected by a titanium-ceramic reinforced with isopure diamond composite armor."  
"I don't like this." said Bean.   
"Me neither." added Ren. "Could be another Landtear attack."  
"He's mad about us trashing his clone army." responded Bean.  
The robot had been moving closer while they spoke. It turned its optics to Ren and Bean. Bits pulsed through neural networks, comparing images. A match.  
"Ren and Bean must die." it said in a monotone.  
"Charge!" cried Ren.   
As she charged, her boken turned into a battleaxe. Bean's fighting stick morphed into a sword.   
Ren swung the axe, aiming for the chest. The axe hit and bounced off, leaving a dent three inches long and one thirty second of an inch deep. She felt the impact all the way to her toes.   
"Exterminate, exterminate." droned the Tin Lizzie. It reached for Ren but she back flipped, bounced off a tree trunk and floated into a treetop.   
Bean struck while the robot was seeking Ren. His thrust penetrated about a sixteenth of an inch. The robot spun around and knocked his sword away. Bean leapt backwards and up into a treetop. He thought and his sword came to him.  
"Activate the telepathic battle comlink." said Ren. Bean complied.  
"Let's try this." said Bean. Ren nodded  
Ren and Bean floated down. The Tin Lizzie turned. Ren moved in, axe ready.   
Bean concentrated, channeling all his telekinetic power into one big blast. Ren sensed the moment of release and jumped high. Bean fired. The shock wave tore through the air at hypersonic velocity.   
The Tin Lizzie flew through the air into a metal yard. The fence went down and she slammed into the front of a bulldozer. The Tin Lizzie tore through the blade, the engine block, the cab and went out the back. She next struck a pile of steel pieces between one and two inches thick, creating a tunnel. The tunnel stayed open for a fraction of a second before the it collapsed.  
Ren and Bean landed on the top of the ruined bulldozer and watched the pile of metal that was the Tin Lizzie's prison.   
The metal pile stirred.   
"Uh oh." said Ren.  
"Are your sure we're not in a anime?" asked Bean.  
"A nightmare one." said Ren.   
The Tin Lizzie dug its way out of the metal pile. It looked around and found a two-inch diameter steel rod. It snapped off one end.  
Then it spotted Ren and Bean.  
"Destroy!" it cried, flinging the rod like a spear. Bean and Ren scattered.  
The robot followed Ren and Bean as they retreated back to the park where they had first engaged the machine. Once there, Ren and Bean attacked.  
The Tin Lizzie pointed its palms at Ren and Bean. High velocity baseballs raced toward them.  
Ren felt bullet time engage. The projectiles slowed to a crawl and she saw the shock waves behind them. It was so easy to dodge them and line up for a mighty stroke. Bean had so much time to aim his sword.   
Ren's blow landed on the robot's chest. The axe cut a gash four inches long and one-eighth of an inch deep. Bean had better luck. His sword penetrated the armor, exposing machinery.  
Normal time resumed. The robot spun around and brought its steel bludgeon to bear. Ren and Bean both evaded, barely avoiding getting pulped. The robot raised the club.  
A blue bolt exploded on the robot's chestplate, sending electrical discharges down and up its body . A second burst dimmed the red light coming from the optics. It staggered as if struck by a club.  
Ren looked in the direction of the bolts. She saw Lewis, Donny and an adult. The adult carried a black shotgun style weapon with a 12 gauge barrel and what looked like 4 drum magazines ahead of the trigger guard.  
"Clear out!" yelled Donny. Ren and Bean leapt away as Donny threw a sledgehammer at the robot. It struck it in the head. The adult fired another blue bolt. The Tin Lizzie fell.  
"I'm Velociraptor." said the man to Ren and Bean. "An AOL buddy of Lewis."  
"What did you hit that 'bot with?" asked Ren.  
"EMP, that is electromagnetic pulse." he answered. "The idea is to fry circuits with a blast of electricity."  
"Cool." said Bean.  
"Let's hope it stops that thing." said Lewis.  
"Me, too." added Ren.  
"What's your real name?" asked Donny.  
"I'll tell you after we defeat that 'bot." answered Velociraptor.  
The Tin Lizzie slowly rose up.  
"Not again!" exclaimed Ren.  
"Those EMP blasts are designed to fry hardened electronics." sighed Velociraptor.  
"Ren, please give Velociraptor your electrobinocs." requested Bean. Ren complied.  
Velociraptor scanned the Tin Lizzie. He also scanned Ren and Bean, but they did not notice it.  
"Ren and Bean have damaged it." he said. "And it is suffering some processor degradation from my EMP hits."  
"There's some good news." remarked Ren.  
"We'll have the do this the old-fashioned way." said Velociraptor. "I stun and disorient it. Ren, Bean and Donny beat to death."  
"Ok." replied Ren.  
"Positions everyone." said Velociraptor. "Show time."  
The robot moved into range and locked onto Lewis. He ran and it followed. Velociraptor stepped in front of the fleeing Lewis and fired three EMP blasts. The robot fell. Ren, Bean and Donny rushed up and pounded the machine with axe, sword and sledge hammer. Velociraptor halted them.  
"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do." it droned. The voice was slurred as if someone was slowing down the tape. "I'm all but half crazy for the love of you."  
The robot's optics went dark and the voice silent.  
"Ding dong, the witch is dead." sang Velociraptor. 


	5. Showdown At Your Toast

Part 5- Showdown at Your Toast  
Landtear watched with anger as Ren, her two brothers, Bean and Hank Adams destroyed the Tin Lizzie.  
"The deal is still on the table." said Tawny.  
"What of Ren, Bean, and the others?" asked Landtear.  
"I can convince them to not do anything." answered Tawny. "Even Dr. Hank Adams."  
"What?" exclaimed Landtear. "You know Adams?"  
"He helps me with tech stuff." replied Tawny. "He's a little strange, but he has a Ph.D. And he's a gentleman."  
"He used to be my chief scientist." said Landtear. "He quit."  
I wonder why, thought Tawny to herself.  
"Things aren't looking good now." said Tawny. "Five teens plus your ex-chief scientist. Six people total. And there were only two before. Take my deal and spare yourself much trouble."  
"I should deal with a left wing fanatic?" asked Landtear.  
"Would a fanatic make an offer like that?" answered Tawny.  
"You are deceiving me." said Landtear.  
"No." responded Tawny. "What do I gain by that?"  
"Power over me." said Landtear.  
"No." replied Tawny. "I want nothing to do with you. Ditto for Ren and the others. We have other things to do."  
"Like what?" asked Landtear.  
"Oh, live our lives." replied Tawny. "Ren has school. I have school and causes. Hank had research and gadget building. Lewis likes his pranks. Donny has athletics. Bean has his gear and school.  
"Do you think I'm a fool?" mocked Landtear.  
"Only if you refuse my deal." replied Tawny.   
Landtear bellowed with rage and said,  
"How dare you lecture me!"  
"Whatever." replied Tawny.  
"Computer, run Jerry Lewis videos." said Landtear. ***  
Ren, Bean, Hank, Donny, Lewis and Twitty sat around a table in the Stevens' living room.  
"I'm Hank Adams AKA Velociraptor." said Adams.   
Ren explained all that had happened.  
"Bean, I think the rest of us could use some alien tech help." said Adams.  
"Ok." replied Bean. He produced the artifact that had given Ren and him powers and said,  
"Touch this and think of what you need to rescue Tawny." said Bean.  
Everyone except Ren and Bean touched the artifact.  
"Cool." said Donny. He now held a heavy club with two spikes. One was above the other and perpendicular to the lower spike. A gutendag.  
"Neat." replied Lewis. "A high-powered slingshot."  
Twitty found himself with a crossbow. Adams found himself with a fighting stick like Bean's plus tele- and pyrokinetic powers.  
Just then the phone rang. It was Landtear. Ren told Bean and Hank to get on the extension phones.  
"This is Kenny Landtear." He said. "Let's talk Tawny."  
"First of all, we need to speak to her." said Ren. "Now. Or nothing happens."  
"I'm impressed." said Landtear.   
"Don't mention it." replied Ren. "I speak to Tawny-right now."  
"Very well." said Landtear. He put Tawny on the phone.  
Ren and Tawny conversed.  
"Enough." said Landtear. "Meet me at Your Toast in three hours."  
"Ok." said Ren.  
The gang re-assembled in the Stevens living room. Ren spoke,  
"Landtear's going to meet us at Your Toast to discuss Tawny's release."  
"You trust him?" asked Lewis.  
"No." answered Hank. "I don't. He'll pull something."  
"That's why Hank and I are going to Your Toast." said Ren. "The rest of you will hide yourselves in the mall."  
"I know several secret ways into it." said Lewis.  
"Cool." replied Ren. "Bean, you and Twitty use my computer and get as much info as you can."  
Bean, Twitty and Lewis got to work. Ren and Hank started working out strategies. Donny fixed some food.  
The drive to Your Toast was silent and nervous. Hank drove to the rear of the mall and dropped off Bean, Donny, Lewis and Twitty. Then he and Ren drove to the front.  
Both Ren and Hank got out and scanned the mall with binoculars Bean had given them. They saw the extra people and weapons that Landtear had emplaced. Ren confirmed this with Bean.  
"Let's go." said Ren. "Move in."  
Ren and Hank cautiously entered the mall, scanning for ambushes. Bean reported nothing different. They proceeded to Your Toast. Their footsteps echoed eerily in the empty mall.   
The whole food court was empty as the mall. Landtear sat at a table in the middle of Your Toast. Ren and Hank seated themselves.  
"Hello." said Landtear.  
Ren and Hank nodded in reply.  
"I believe we are here to talk about Tawny." stated Hank.  
"Direct as always." said Landtear.  
"Thank you." replied Hank.  
"You understand the deal?" said Ren.  
"I do." replied Landtear. "I give you Tawny and build the telemarketing center elsewhere. You do nothing do to me and say it's all a misunderstanding."  
"Basically, yes." replied Hank.   
"How do I know you will keep your word?" asked Landtear.  
"Why would we break it?" replied Ren. "What do we gain?"  
"Power over me." said Landtear. "Blackmail and threats."  
"Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." responded Ren.  
"I agree." added Hank. "Take the deal, we both win."  
Landtear laughed.   
"You let a teen girl speak for you?" he said.  
"If she speaks well and is correct, yes." replied Hank. "Ren did both."  
"Interesting." replied Landtear.  
"So where's Tawny?" asked Ren. "I want to go back to my life."  
"Same here." added Hank.  
"A little hard up, Hank?" sneered Landtear.  
"Ren's got more than you, Kenny." replied Hank.  
"Like what?" he scoffed.  
"Morals and class." snapped Hank.  
Landtear bellowed with sarcastic laughter.  
"That's so pathetic." he said.  
"No more talk." said Ren. "Produce Tawny right now, we'll do what we agreed to."  
Bean came over the comlink, saying there was an ambush in progress.  
"Call off the ambush, Landtear." demanded Ren. "Now!"  
"There's not one." he said smoothly.  
Landtear rose in the air as if lifted by an invisible hand. Choking sounds came from his throat.   
"Do it, scum!" said Hank savagely. "Make your goons leave. Now!" Hank gestured and invisible fingers tightened on Landtear's throat.  
"Yes." Landtear choked.   
Bean confirmed the calloff. Hank released Landtear and he hit the floor gasping.   
"Let's go, Ren." said Hank with disgust. 


	6. Saving Person Tawny

Part 6-Saving Person Tawny  
Ren and her troops gathered at the Stevens house for a war conference. As Ren told them what happened, the gang grew angry. Angry because Tawny was still hostage to Landtear. Upset by reason of Landtear's treachery.  
"Wait!" called Donny. "I'm tired of this jerk Kenny."  
"He's a scumbag." said Lewis.  
Hank nodded.  
"I think we should charge in and grab Tawny." stated Donny. "Stop talking and whip Kenny."  
The angry babble rose.  
"Quiet!" boomed Hank. There was silence.  
"Donny is right." continued Hank. "Negotiation with Landtear is futile. Donny's plan is the smart way."  
Donny smiled. Someone smarter than Ren had complimented him.  
"Whip Kenny, whip Kenny! Whip Kenny, whip Kenny!" he chanted.  
Everyone else including Ren joined in the chat.  
After a minute, Ren calmed them.  
"Thank you, Donny." she said. "Could you take the rest of the gang to the backyard and do some weapons practice? Bean, Hank and I need to plan."  
Donny nodded.  
Hank pulled up a plan of Landtear's mansion. Discussion followed.  
"Bring in the rest." said Ren to Hank.  
After a pep talk by Ren, they left for Landtear's mansion. ***  
Tawny looked at the video of the encounter at Your Toast and said,  
"I just don't get it"  
"Get what?" asked Landtear.  
"Why you can't take a reasonable deal." she asked. "Why you must be so melodramatic."  
"It suits my purpose." sneered Landtear.  
"Oh." replied Tawny. "And that is being a B-movie megalomaniac?"  
"No." replied Landtear. "Acquiring power, control and money.  
"Well." said Tawny. "That's understandable."  
"You think I'm bent on world conquest?" he laughed.  
"It looked like it." she replied. "Thank you for clearing that up."  
"My pleasure." he sneered. "And you will watch while I defeat your pitiful associates."  
"You know my friends will come in force." said Tawny. "They are very angry."  
"They are weak." replied Landtear.  
"Really?" asked Tawny.  
"Yes, little girl." sneered Landtear. "Hank has psi power. He didn't kill me when he could have. Weakness."  
"Try compassion." answered Tawny.  
"And he will lose because of it." snapped Landtear. "And you will watch them be beaten before your very eyes!" He laughed evilly.  
"Now I know what Kim Possible goes through." sighed Tawny.  
Outside the Landtear compound, Bean and Ren flew up into the trees and peered out.  
"A herd of robots resembling Tom Jones." said Ren over the comlink to Hank.  
"It's not unusual." replied Hank. Ren groaned inwardly at the Tom Jones song reference. "Given what we've seen."  
"Less armor that the Tin Lizzie." added Bean. "But more EMP resistance. That's what's new, pussycat."  
"Chill with the song references." said Ren.  
"Ok." replied Bean and Hank. Hank punched a few buttons on his weapon. His EMP charges would now deliver more energy.  
"Execute plan theta seven-one now." said Ren.  
Hank focussed his telekinetic power on the front gate and thought. The gate flew apart.  
"Thunderball!" he cried, charging forward.  
The 'bots saw the intrusion and sprinted to meet the intruders.  
"Error!" they droned. "Must sterilize!"  
With Donny in the lead, Lewis, Twitty and Hank closed on the bot's. Hank raked the machines with EMP charges. Twitty and Lewis blasted the enemy with armor busting crossbow bolts and slingshot-thrown penetrators.  
They closed to hand weapon range. Bean and Ren charged in from the flanks, smashing the enemy with battleaxe and sword. Hank, Lewis and Twitty veered off, supporting Donny, Ren and Bean with EMP and projectile fire.  
These tactics quickly destroyed most of the Tom Jones 'bots. But a stubborn core of resistance centered around one. Hank scanned it.  
"Ren, that's the controller." he said over the comlink.  
"Bean and I can't break off." she replied. "Take it out."  
Hank moved the selector from burst to full auto and raked the 'bots with a fusillade of EMP charges. The magazine emptied and he replaced it.  
The 'bots, disoriented by the EMP charges, staggered away, exposing the controller. Hank fired again, peppering the controller with EMP bursts. The machine wobbled drunkenly. Hank triggered his fighting stick and it morphed into a one-handed poleax.  
"Delilah lives!" he shouted, cleaving the controller's head open. Parts and sparks flew. Another chop smashed its chest open. Hank swung again, slicing through the power cell in a cascade of blue sparks.  
The other 'bots lost direction and were quickly dispatched by the others.  
"Nice work." said Ren.  
"It ain't over yet." said Hank. "There's the inner courtyard."  
"Yes." replied Ren.  
Hank and Bean went forward to reconnoiter. They looked into the inner courtyard and saw a horrible sight.  
The space was full of purple and green pygmy tyrannosaurs with stupid grins.  
"Is that what I think it is?" said Ren. She was watching through the comlink.  
"Yes." replied Hank.  
"Pitiful." added Bean.  
"And they're putting out some kind of EM field." said Hank.  
"What does it do?" asked Ren.  
"Inhibit neural activity." answered Bean. "Of a specific kind."  
"Return." said Ren.  
Ren, Bean, and Hank conferred.  
"The EM field those creatures put out knocks down your intelligence." said Bean. "The higher your IQ, the worst the effect. I'm immune to it."  
"Which means if Ren and I get close, we get dumb real quick." stated Hank."  
"Right on." replied Bean. "Lewis, Donny and Twitty won't be affected as much."  
"Which means I'll have to put Bean in command." stated Ren.  
"You sure about that, Ren?" asked Bean.  
"You want Lewis in command?" answered Hank. "Or Donny? Or Twitty?"  
"Point taken." replied Bean.  
"The plan is this: Donny, Twitty and Lewis do close combat." stated Ren. "Hank and I hang back and provide supporting fire. Bean leads the assault."  
"Let's do it." said Bean.  
Ren explained the plan to the others and turned command over to Bean. Hank handed his weapon to Ren and said,  
"I'll use my psi powers."  
After all the troops took positions, Bean ordered the attack.  
Hank ran and stood in front of the herd of creatures. He drew deep breaths, gathering his power. Then he fired a TK force bolt at the creatures.  
The bolt ploughed through the monsters. Into the breach charged Donny, Bean, Twitty and Lewis. Ren floated above, pouring precise fire into the enemy.  
But Hank's bolt, though deep, did not completely split the enemy. He picked off creatures, but that did not seem to speed the slowing advance of Bean and his companions.  
"Ren, can you put us both in bullet time?" asked Hank over the comlink. "It may shield us from the mind zap field."  
"You'll have to be touching my shoulder when I do it." replied Ren.  
"Do it." said Bean. "We're getting stomped."  
"You heard the leader." said Hank.  
Hank raced toward Ren. They ran beside each other, and both felt their minds numbing as they drew near the monsters. Hank reached over and put his hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren engaged bullet time.  
The enemy slowed to a crawl. The mental numbness disappeared. The monsters moved so slowly it was easy to cut down them like wheat.  
The last creature fell and time resumed its normal flow. Hank scanned for Tawny and pointed. Lewis raced in that direction. Ren and the others followed.  
They burst into a room and saw Tawny tied to a chair. Lewis raced forward and cut her loose. He then held her in a passionate embrace and kissed her.  
"I love you Tawny!" he cried.  
Tawny smiled. This was more like it.  
A loud cheer erupted from the group.  
After awhile, the cheering ceased.  
"Thank you." said Tawny. "You are the best friends ever!"  
"Where's Landtear?" asked Bean.  
"Who cares?" replied Lewis. "We have Tawny."  
Tawny smiled at Lewis.  
"He may be trying to pull a stunt." said Hank.  
"Hank, Bean, you're with me." said Ren.  
The trio went in the direction of the sound. They soon came to another court. They looked out and saw a glorious sight.  
Landtear was in the grip of two large men. Several more on skates stood around. Commanding them was a small, young woman. She wore a light-colored floral print dress that came to mid-calf and white mid-heel pumps.  
"Is that--?" said Ren.  
"Yes." replied Hank. "The real Avril." He waved at her. Avril gave him a stunning smile.  
Bean told the others that is was safe via comlink.  
The trio advanced toward Avril and her entourage.  
"You cloned me, you jerk!" shouted Avril.  
"It was for a good cause." pleaded Landtear.  
"Yeah right." she replied. "Keep your hands off my DNA, dipwad!"  
"Hi Avril." said Ren. "I see you don't like Landtear."  
"Correct." she said.  
"We just rescued Tawny from his clutches." said Ren.  
"Is she ok?" asked Avril.  
"Yes." answered Ren.  
"How did Landtear get your DNA?" asked Ren. "If that's ok."  
"We were lovers." she replied. "Until I got smart. Not one of my better relationship choices."  
"I understand." replied Ren.  
"However, I did get a hit out of it." she said.  
"Complicated?" asked Ren.  
"Yes." answered Avril.  
Lewis, Twitty, Donny and Tawny arrived. The three men saw Avril and threw themselves on the ground crying, "We're not worthy!"  
"Hi." said Avril. "A little adoration is ok, but let's be cool about it." The three men arose.  
"In case you're wondering, the punk clothes are a stage thing." she said. "This is what I like to wear. But let's keep it off the record. Show biz."  
"Ok." said Ren with a smile.  
Just then several men in dark suits and sunglasses entered.  
"FBI." said one of them, holding up a badge. He looked.  
"Kenny Landtear, you are under arrest." he said.  
Everyone watched with amazement as the G-men lead Landtear away.  
"Pardon me, Avril." said Ren. "But why did you take up with Landtear?"  
Avril smiled and said,  
"I don't know. He was a real jerk. But while I was his lover, I made a friend. One of his employees.  
This guy was wonderful. I could talk to him about anything. He was so gentle and smart, with a great sense of humor. And he made the most wonderful things."  
"Wow." said Ren. "That's so sweet."  
"It was Hank." said Tawny.  
"How did you know?" giggled Avril.  
"You described Hank very well." replied Tawny.  
"As I realized what a jerk Kenny was, " continued Avril. "I grew closer to Hank. And I fell in love with him and he with me. But we couldn't be together just then. I hadn't yet broken away from Kenny and Hank was working for him. Now that's all changed."  
"Yes." replied Ren. She pointed. "There he is."  
"Don't be subtle." added Tawny.  
"Hank!" called Avril. "Please come over here."  
"Sure." replied Hank.  
When Hank was near, Avril open her arms and said,  
"Take me, I'm yours!"  
Hank smiled and walked to Avril. He tenderly embraced her and gave her a long, tender kiss on the lips. Avril closed her eyes and felt the warm pleasure spread all over her body.  
"How sweet." said Tawny.  
Avril and Hank disengaged. Bean motioned Hank away and said,  
"I forgot to tell you, but you are the owner of everything that was Landtear's"  
"And how did that happen?" asked Hank.  
"I did some hacking." answered Bean. "It was booby trap to keep Landtear honest during the parley. I forgot to tell you about it."  
"So when Landtear tried to pull a fast one, the booby trap activated?" asked Hank.  
"Yes." replied Bean. "Isn't it that cool."  
"I think it best not to look an alien hack in the code." responded Hank. He and Bean rejoined the group.  
"Let's celebrate!" said Donny. "We won."  
"I say go to Your Toast." called Lewis.  
"Yes!" cried Ren.  
"Ren and I will do a karoke duet" said Avril.  
"Yes!" replied Ren. "To what song?"  
"Skater Boy!" said Bean.  
"Won't that be complicated?" asked Hank.  
Everyone laughed deeply at Hank's pun.  
Everyone piled in Hank's van. They drove to Your Toast, ordered, and watched Ren and Avril do a karoke version of Skater Boy. As they left the stage, someone said to Avril.  
"You sound just like Avril Lavigne."  
"Why thank you!" responded Avril with a smile.  
The whole gang laughed when they heard this.  
"What did I tell you?" said Avril to Ren. "I wear the clothes I want to, and nobody knows who I am."  
The order arrived. The pieces of toast had faces formed with scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon. On the faces were hash browns arranged to look like splats.  
"It's a Kenny-splat." said Hank. "A permanent addition to the menu."  
Tawny burst out laughing. Lewis looked at her strangely.  
"While Landtear was holding me hostage I told him he'd be on the menu at Your Toast." She giggled. "And he is!"  
The whole gang howled with laughter.  
  
The End 


End file.
